


Jealous Much...

by thelostrealist23



Series: Fic a Day in May [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, another perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrealist23/pseuds/thelostrealist23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are jealous of the same thing but neither one of them will admit it. Based on the beautiful jealousy we all saw in 3x03.<br/>Ok so this is day 2 of the Fic a day in May. I promise to put up 2 tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much...

Ian’s POV

Ian was really annoyed at the possibility that Mickey had sex with Angie. Why would he do that when he’s gay? It didn’t make sense. Was this to make him jealous? Does Mickey actually like girls? This whole thing was confusing and Lip was being annoying little shit. He was so smug. Like hey maybe you should finally take my advice and fuck someone good. Dick.  
Working with Mickey was excruciating because on one hand he wanted to ask if he actually did have sex with Angie but on the other hand he didn’t want to seem jealous. Because if anything would piss Mickey off it would be Ian acting… well gay. It’s honestly not helping his mood that Mickey is trying to sell drugs in the DUMBEST WAY POSSIBLE. Jesus Mick, I know you’re smart but you are not helping me prove that when you try shit like this. Ok Ian just ask him about it, but don’t sound jealous.  
“Hey did you really fuck Angie Zago today.” Shit he already blew it, he’s going to think something is up. Abort Gallagher, Abort.  
Mickey didn’t seem to notice anything weird. “Yeah, I fucked Angie. Everyone’s fuck Angie. You don’t fuck Angie?”  
Is Mickey actually serious? I am gay. I like penis not vagina. Is this a joke?  
“Uh… no.”  
Mickey was so nonchalant about this whole thing. “Do you wanna fuck Angie? I can call her, get her down here.”  
Was this a trick? “No.”  
And he walked past without another word. This did not go as planned.

Mickey’s POV

What was Gallagher’s problem? So what I fucked Angie? We weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend. He knew how Mickey felt about this type of sappy gay shit. Now Gallagher was being moody and annoying. He didn’t even want to have sex during our breaks. He claimed it was because Linda needed him to do some shit but that didn’t sound right. Whatever, he was over Ian’s bitching. He had customers that needed stuff. 

As Mark and Steve were leaving with their goodie bags, he noticed an old fart talking to Ian. He immediately felt anger. He didn’t like the way that man was talking to his Gallagher. It didn’t sit right with him. He called Ian a ginger snap. Everything about this fucker was seductive towards Ian. Mickey wanted nothing more than to punch this guy in the face. It was as if someone had lit a fire in Mickey and all he saw was rage. He knew it was stupid and irrational to feel this way. But why didn’t Gallagher see how disgusting this old fuck was?  
He tried to look big asking for a receipt, but he still felt that rage. Man, he just want to wipe this dick’s smile right off his face.  
“That your grandpa?” He knew he was being an ass, but whatever.  
“No, just a guy I’ve been seeing.” Ian was so smug. What the hell Gallagher? You could do so much better that this old man. Fine, you wanna play, I can play.  
“Oh…that’s the guy you’ve been… you’ve been seeing.” This is getting out of hand. “You guys like picnic together or get a little dog with a fucking sweater.” Can’t Ian see how much this was irritating him?  
“Nah we don’t picnic together, we mostly just fuck. Like you and Angie.”  
Mickey wasn’t sure why but right now he wanted to take Ian away. And keep him away from everyone else. Ian Gallagher was his and this old fuck was going to know what’s up. He knew leaving the store, he was going to follow Ian to where he was meeting this guy. He was going to fuck this guy up because no one touches his Gallagher.


End file.
